


🐬Rosie Meets 🐙Uma Meets Willa🐺

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: I am Rosie Please don't cruelly criticize my ships or lack thereof. I have a certain list of ships that I almost always keep to, and please don't be rude if they are not the same as yours or if you don't agree with them.Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember.Willa is the Alpha werewolf and the leader of the pack which makes her a strong leader and extremely protective. She is also very serious. Willa is extremely loyal to her pack, her brother, and Wynter.
Kudos: 1





	🐬Rosie Meets 🐙Uma Meets Willa🐺

Rosie saw Uma and Willa and walked over to them they are going to go inside and set up for the slumber party with their sleeping bags on the nice soft rug and have snacks and drinks ready for their 2 movies and tv show but first they sing and dance to Rosie's song "Part Of Your World."

Ariel showed them her dance moves and they taught her theirs and having a blast they hoped to do it again soon.

Once the song is over they get in their sleeping bags eat snacks, drink water and watch Descendants 3, Zombies 2 and The Little Mermaid Live after those are over they fall asleep and had the best fun ever.


End file.
